


My Satanic Valentine

by Queen_Anarchy



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, i like this a lot, i mentioned it on tumblr, its everywhere, studoc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Anarchy/pseuds/Queen_Anarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2D gives the band presents for Valentines Day, but he has something extra for Murdoc...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just For Now

2D beamed as he walked into the doors of Kong Studios, the plastic bags in his hands crackled and crunched as he ran to the elevator. He would’ve taken the stairs but his lungs couldn’t take it.

It was Valentine's Day, Murdoc’s second least favorite day of the year, the first one being his birthday. He didn’t wanna go out and meet any birds, he didn’t wanna go out and drink. All he wanted to do was hide in the winnebago until the day passed. Although, his bandmates never let that happen. Russel held him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the living room and threw him on the red couch. 

 

“It’s a holiday Muds, you’re gonna spend time with us, or at least you’re gonna spend time with Noodle.”

Murdoc peered down at Noodle with his mismatched eyes, “Fine, for little Noodle.” he patted her head before he rolled back over on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Pretending it was a normal day like any other.

“Ello!”  
2D bounded into the room, setting down his shopping bags on the floor.  
Hugging Russel he chimed “‘Appy Valentines Day Russ!”

Russel shifted around in his place and pushed 2D away, since he was in his personal space, “Happy Valentines Day man.” 

2D reached into the white plastic bag and pulled out a box of chocolates and a stuffed hog, “They’re for you!” he smiled with the gaps in his teeth showing.

Russel blinked and smiled “Hey, thanks!” he laughed at the fuzzy toy he had received.

 

Next, Noodle.  
The tall lanky man sat down on the floor next to Noodle and fished around in a blue bag.  
“I got some cool stuff for you Noods!”.  
A small plastic toy, Tamagotchis! He then grabbed a few small boxes and even smaller plastic bags out of the bags, Pokemon cards and Pocky sticks.

Noodle gasped and hastily picked up the boxes and the small plastic toys, giggling she stood up and gave 2D a hug.  
“どうもありがとうございます!” 

2D looked back at Russel for confirmation.

“She said thank you, ‘D” 

“Oh, ya’ welcome Noodle!” The boy stood up and made his way over to the red couch, the lazy old man laid on.

Murdoc put a hand up, “Whatever it is, I don’t want it. I don’t want your stupid toys, any flowers or candies. I don’t want them.”

His smile faltered, but was soon picked up again.  
“I’m sure yew’d want this.” he stuck a skinny arm out at Murdoc and bumped him with the brown bag he was holding. 

Murdoc growled and sat up “I SAID I DON’T-” he stopped and smiled at the bottle of rum in the bag, “Alright, Alright. I’ll take it.” he plucked the bag out of 2D’s hand and licked his lips. 

2D bent down and whispered, so nobody else could hear, “I’ll give yew the rest of it la’er.”

The green man turned his head in confusion “The rest…”


	2. The Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D gives Murdoc what he really wants.

He guzzled down the rum in his Winnebago after the day was done and it was night. Murdoc resided in the old RV softly petting the head of his dark fowl friend. He was fading out to sleep after hours of intoxication.  
“Sodding Valentine's Day, a waste of time i’d say. The only day anyone’s willing to tangle with this guy.”  
He closed his eyes and nuzzled the pillow, trying to get comfortable, but also trying to keep the many ounces of liquor in his system down.  
This was normal.  
What wasn’t normal was the soft rapping at the door, the sudden noise startled the raven, causing him to fly off out of the satanist’s view.

“Hey Mudz, it’s me, Stu…” 

Stu? Nobody ever called him that anymore, except maybe his parents.

The door slowly opened as the tall boyish blue haired figure peered in, “Hey Mudz.” 

“Whattaya want Fusspot?” Fusspot. That was new.

“I just wanted to give you the rest of your presents…”

“I told you I didn’t want them Dents.”

“I wanted you to have them anyway.” He walked over to the small bed, dodging the knives stuck in the wall and the lacy panties on the floor. He swatted Murdoc’s arm away so he could sit on the bed next to him. 

“Is that really necessary?” 

He ignored him, putting the purple-ish bag on the floor so it wouldn’t fall out of his hands as he took things out of it.  
“I got you a cool necklace.” 

Murdoc sat up and rubbed his eyes, his vision was still somewhat blurry. 

It was a red inverted cross necklace, it shimmered although it was quite dimmed in the vehicle. Murdoc’s eyes widened, he was surprised that he’d gotten him this, he thought he’d gotten him a stupid heart pendant. “That’s… That’s really nice Stu,” he carefully took it out of 2D’s hands, trying not to break it somehow, “Thank you.”

2D smiled, his face reddened like a tomato “Ya’ welcome Mudz…” he scooted closer to the bassist, careful to be a subtle as possible so he wouldn’t notice.

Murdoc hadn’t, he was still in awe of the beautiful gift he had received. “Stu, where did you get this?” 

“I don’t rememba’, I jus’ saw it an’ thought of yew. So I bought it.” he stared at Murdoc, unaware that he was even starring, in a daze.  
He snapped out of it, “Oh, right! I um, I got yew some more stuff.”

Murdoc gave him his full attention then, eager for whatever it is he was being given. 

2D sat back up with a spray bottle full of black liquid.

“What in the name of Satan is that?

”It’s cologne!”

Murdoc immediately took that to offense, “Are you suggesting that I stink?”

“No no no no!” he looked down at his shoes and blinked “I jus’ thought it smells nice and it’d be even nicer if it was on yew.”

Murdoc chuckled and snatched the bottle, spraying some on his wrist, “Yeah I guess you’re right, what else you got, kid?”

2D’s eyes fluttered, “Oh, just somethin’ sweet…”

“Sweet?” So it must be candy, “What kind of candy?”

2D blushed and giggled “Kisses.”

Murdoc snorted and stuck out his hand “Alright, give me one.”  
What he was expecting was a small piece of chocolate covered in foil, but what he got was a hand.

2D held Murdoc’s cold hand tightly and leaned forward, pressing his lips onto the bassist’s. He began to put his hands all over Murdoc but snapped upwards, releasing him. His eyes widened and his words faltered, he seemed to have forgotten how to speak.  
He stood up, “M-mudz, I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to!”

Murdoc grabbed 2D’s wrist and pulled him back down, “That’s not what I asked for.”

2D began to shake, “I know Mudz I’m sorry I-”

Murdoc pulled him down even further, pulling 2D on top of him “-but a chocolate isn’t what I wanted.” he cupped 2D’s cheeks in his hands and kissed him softly. “You’re gonna be my Valentine, also you’re an idiot.”  
2D giggled and buried his face in Murdoc’s chest “Happy Valentines Day Mudz.”


End file.
